


Sundance Edition

by debwalsh



Series: Bingo-Bingo [27]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Actor Bucky Barnes, Actor Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bingo Fill, CapSeptender, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, M/M, Star Spangled Bingo, ThisBuckywithThisSteve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/debwalsh
Summary: In this sequel to This Bucky with This Steve, the film is done, and Steve and Bucky are together, awaiting the premiere of their film at Sundance.  Steve is both anxious and needy, and Bucky just thinks he’s an adorable dork.For Chicklette, a little something to brighten a tough day.Another little tale for Cap SepTender ...And this fills my Cheering each other on square in my Star Spangled Bingo card.





	Sundance Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chicklette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicklette/gifts).

> Another fun prompt from one of my wonderful friends! Yes I’m enjoying playing in this universe. I’m pretty sure there will be more installments with these two dorks. I’ve created a series here on AO3 to contain them, so subscribe if you want to be notified when there’s more shenanigans. Or better yet, subscribe to me to get notified when I post something new.

“You need to stop worrying.”

“Mmmph.”

“Seriously, they’re gonna love you.They’re gonna love the entire film.Anybody who doesn’t ... well, they just don’t have any taste and we don’t want them anyway.”

“Hgng flurgisns.”

“Honey, I can’t tell if you’re talking to me or speaking in tongues.Unwrap yourself so we can actually talk.”

“Flgrl.”

“Baby ...”

“Nnnn-nnn.”

“I’ll make you some of my famous hot chocolate ...”

“Ffft rssmssos?”

“And whipped cream.And if you’re very, very good, we can find another use for the whipped cream ...”

“Mmmmm.”

“But first, you have to unwind from ... what, are you wrapped in three blankets?”

“Ff.”

“Did you leave any for me?”

“Nnnn?”

“Well, so much for cuddling in front of the fire.”

The huddle of blankets and afghans piled on the couch just kind of shuddered, looking like a knitted version of Cousin It from the Addams Family.Bucky looked fondly at the mound that he believed contained his boyfriend - although, with technology today, it could be animatronic, and Steve could be remote controlling the damned thing from LA for all he knew.When Steve showed no signed of shedding his cloak of bedding, Bucky shrugged and headed for the kitchen of their chalet.

They were in town for the Sundance Festival, the first of the circuit where their film was entered over the next few months.Their film would debut the second day of the festival, and tickets were disappearing fast.The film had been a labor of love - and had been the scene of the two of them falling in love - but this would be the first time it would be seen by an audience who hadn’t worked on it.

Bucky slid his hand under his shirt, and closed it around Steve’s one year medallion.He’d come through on the promise, both to remain sober and to deliver the performance of his career.And when he’d handed Bucky his one year medallion, Bucky had had it made into a necklace, so he would have it resting on his heart at all times. It was cheesy and stupidly romantic, but that was the pair of them in a single concept.And Bucky had never been happier.

Bucky had also never been prouder - of the work, the film, and most importantly, of Steve.He was sure there would be many nominations coming Steve’s way in the coming months.But first they had to get through the premiere, start generating buzz that wasn’t just about how cute they looked holding hands on the internet, and secure a distributor.Worldwide would be nice.

But first, the film had to be seen. 

Bucky had already instructed their publicists that there would be no interviews before the film was screened.Too many focused on Steve’s past, his years of substance abuse.Hell, his years of Steve abuse.Those were over, deep in his rear view.The Steve he knew was sober, healthy, incredibly talented, and beyond sexy.

And he wanted the journalists to see Steve’s performance before they got to ask any questions.Because Bucky knew that once they saw him, they wouldn’t care about the past.They’d only want to know about the film, the process, the actor at the heart of it.

He smiled to himself as he set about making the hot chocolate, a variation of the recipe his Nonna taught him as a child.The first time he’d made it for Steve, they’d been working on the film about three months, and dating a little longer.They’d been taking it slow, letting the attraction between them bank and smolder, building as they got to know each other, the real men behind the personas, the public faces.Steve was no longer the cute boy in the super hero show, and Bucky was no longer the hot guy in the indies. They became simply Steve and Bucky, and that night, sharing the homey warmth and comfort of his grandmother’s hot chocolate, they’d truly become lovers.Steve referred to Bucky’s hot chocolate as sex chocolate.

He wasn’t wrong.

He smiled as he stirred the fragrant mixture in the saucepan.The process of making the hot chocolate was kind of zen, a process he could repeat without thinking, and yet which required he be present in the now, or have the chocolate scorch and spoil.

Finally, it reached the right temperature and consistency, and he could feel the aroma travel across his tongue, making him drool a little.He ladled it into big mugs, slid a fleet of tiny marshmallows into Steve’s mug, and topped the whole thing off with a mound of whipped cream.Then he opened his mouth, tipped the can, and shot a hefty mouthful of delicious cream, rolled it over his tongue, and then swallowed it whole.

He was grinning by the time he came back out to the living room, where the Mound That Might Be Steve still sat huddled on the couch, bathed in firelight.

“I am not handing this to you until I have visual proof that you are my boyfriend and not some life model decoy.No cuddles, no chocolate.”

A low whine emanated from inside the mysterious pile.Then it started to shudder and shake, undulate and gesticulate.And finally, layers began to fall off, each revealing another layer beneath that followed in growing rapidity.Until finally, the pile of discarded blankets and afghans was nearly as tall as Steve, who sat huddled under a single remaining afghan - the round one Bucky’s sister had made for him when he was 14 and obsessed with a certain junior superhero.A white star in the middle, surrounded by bands of blue, white, and red.

“Where’m’I gonna sit?” Bucky asked, eyeing the pile warily.

Steve shrugged off the last afghan and made grabby hands toward Bucky and the enormous mug of hot chocolate.“Gimme,” he said, the first intelligible word he’d uttered for several hours.

“Gonna have to sit next to you to cuddle you.”

Steve shrugged, shoved the pile of blankets and afghans toward the far end of the couch, and patted the seat next to him.“Cuddle space.Chocolate now.”

That was as good as he was going to get, so he smiled and walked over, handing Steve his mug before he sat down next to his ridiculous boyfriend.

“Fuck, this is good,” Steve moaned as he drank from his mug.

“You kiss your Ma with that mouth?”

“I kiss you with that mouth,” Steve shot back, grinning with a whipped cream mustache and chocolate flavored lips.

Bucky leaned across and claimed his kiss then, smiling into it as he licked off the whipped cream.“You’d better,” he whispered against Steve’s lips.

“Who else’ll have me, huh?”

“You sell yourself short, baby.You are brilliant and you are beautiful, and the world is gonna see that tomorrow, right up on that big screen.But for tonight,” he paused, lifting Steve’s face up with the tip of his index finger, “Tonight you are mine and mine alone.And you are everything I could ever hope for,” he added, pressing a kiss against Steve’s forehead.

He started to draw away to drink his chocolate, but Steve caught his hand and pulled him back, pressing another kiss against his lips.“You’re everything I could ever hope for and never thought I could have. And to share this film with you ...”

“It’s just the beginning, Steve.”Bucky lifted Steve’s hand, still holding his, up to his lips, and pressed a kiss, a promise there.And then he kissed Steve’s forehead again, and Steve’s eyes fluttered shut.Then Bucky kissed each of Steve’s eyelids, the bump where he’d broken his nose in a bar fight in 2012, each cheek, and finally his lips again.“Get‘cha head in the game, baby.But first ...”

“Sex chocolate?” Steve asked hopefully.

Bucky grinned.Damn but he loved this boy.That little box he tucked in his underwear drawer would wait for another night, but tonight ... tonight was made for kisses.

END

**Author's Note:**

> I literally sat here trying to talk through a pillow to see if I could come up with Steve’s dialogue. I definitely scared one of the cats.
> 
> Can you tell what he’s saying? Bucky can - he speaks fluent Steve.


End file.
